The present invention relates to the arrangement and the disposition of any building or construction in order to integrate different activities therein in a practical manner, namely business activity and habitation, in particular temporary accommodation.
The present invention will be introduced, defined, explained and discussed, but only by way of an example which does not limit its scope, by reference to a mixed-use building integrating hotel-type and office-type activities.
A mixed-use building for office-type use and for hotel-type use is already known and comprises:
at least one unit arranged as a habitation unit, namely as a hotel room, located on a level known as the habitation level, PA1 at least one unit arranged as a business unit, namely as an office, located on another level known as the business level, PA1 and at least one internal private passage, in particular with a staircase, extending from the habitation level to the business level and interconnecting the habitation unit and the business unit. PA1 a first entrance and a second entrance which may be grouped together or isolated but are independent of one another. PA1 a first passage which are peculiar to the first level and communicate with the first entrance, PA1 a second passage which are peculiar to the second level and are separate from and independent of the first passage means, PA1 the first unit being served solely by the first passage as far as its access from the outside is concerned, PA1 and the first unit and the second unit being grouped together as a module, with separate first and second accesses from the outside. PA1 the first unit is arranged as a habitation unit and the first level is for habitation use, PA1 the second unit is arranged as a business unit and the second level is for business use, PA1 the first entrance is for habitation use and comprises, for example, an entrance hall for a resident, PA1 the second entrance is for business use and comprises, for example, an entrance hall for a business visitor, PA1 the first passage is for habitation use, PA1 the second passage is for business use, PA1 and the module is a mixed-purpose module, reserved for a resident for example, with a first, habitation access and a second, business access.